


The Crones' new slave

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Geralt becomes the sex slave of the Crones. Based on the fan art of Brewess breastfeeding Geralt.





	The Crones' new slave

Geralt woke up and the first thing he realised was that he was in unfamiliar surroundings. Geralt was naked, his manhood only covered by a blanket. 

Waking up in an unfamiliar bed naked was not altogether unusual for him. However his hands were shackled to the wall with dimeritium shackles.

"Nah ah ah. Not so fast, witcher," Weavess said.

"Ooh, we've chained him up really good. Witcher, you won't be leaving so soon," Whispess said.

"He looks hungry, sisters. I don't think he wants some of our soup," Brewess said. 

The other two cackled. Their soup consisted of human blood, flesh and bones.

"Well, go on then. Give him some charity before we have our fun with him," Weavess said.

Weavess and Whispess left the room. Brewess came closer to Geralt. She had slipped the rope straps of the brown sackcloth dress she wore down off her shoulders completely.

It revealed her saggy breasts. Her teats glistened with milk. 

"Come, take a drink, witcher," Brewess said.

"Not hungry," Geralt said.

She lightly scraped her claws along his abdomen, making him shiver. His stomach decided to grumble at that moment.

"You lie, witcher," Brewess said. She ladled some soup for him and brought it close to his face. He turned his face away, repulsed. "Choose. You eat this soup, suckle from me or die of starvation.

"I'd rather have you alive, witcher. Your flesh will taste vile and inedible, you'll be more fun alive," Brewess said. 

"Alright. I'll take a drink," Geralt said defeatedly.

Brewess took her drooping right breast firmly in her grasp, placing the teat against his lips. He reluctantly opened them and started to suck. Geralt sucked with more pressure until warm milk began to squirt into his mouth.

"Ah, that's it, witcher," Brewess said, moaning in pleasure.

......  
Alright it's fucked up I can't continue lol


End file.
